Meal Time
by Nhame
Summary: Shiki/s  needs blood, and without it, their hunger will burst. Kaori realized that, so she talked about it with Natsuno and he agreed to take some of her blood. What she didn't realize is the it could hurt... so much, ONESHOT


**Meal Time**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shiki, that's it.

**Oneshot**

** R&R**

**

* * *

**

Two slender arms encircled themselves around your waist, with your back pressed against the wall. You held on to him, panting and shaking violently. Your heart is pounding like it will pop out of your chest. You're nervous and you should be; this is your first time, after all. Well, it's not like he'd done something like this before—or so you thought.

How did it turned out like this? Last summer, you were bright and happy. Bouncing up and down as you wait for Megumi-chan downstairs; going to school together as per usual. But now, you're mentally unstable.

Megumi Shimizu, you grew up together; childhood friends. But is she really your friend? You may be oblivious and naïve, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Megumi hates everything about the whole village of Sotoba.

You want that to change, you want Megumi-chan to love the village where the two of you grew up in. Make her appreciate the simple life. But that changed when the people from Kanemasa arrived. That's when things get weird and people started dying.

Shiki, or corpse demon, are like zombies but more like vampires. The Shiki(s) ruined your life, the whole village and everything else. They took all the people you knew and loved. First was Megumi-chan, then Yuuki-san himself. After Megumi revived, she killed your father and he has been revived as well. Your mother is now dead and your brother is missing.

Blood is the foundation of life. Lacking it will make you weak and anemic. Without it, your heart will cease its vital function. Shiki(s) needs blood, and without it, their hunger will burst. So now, you think, is it worth it? Does giving some of your blood to him worthy enough? Are you worthy enough? What is he to you anyway?

Yuuki Natsuno—or simply Yuuki-san, as you call him—what is he to you? You've known his existence when you overheard some aunties talking about a new family moving in while walking your dog. You've also seen his name on Megumi-chan's late summer greeting card and simply wanted to give it to him as her last will. You first saw him on Megumi-chan's funeral.

Tears of joy flowed down your cheeks, you were so happy for Megumi-chan. You tried to give him the post card but he just brushed it off saying that he's not that close to Shimizu Megumi. Now that you think about it, Megumi is the one who has a one-sided crush on him, not you.

Why? Because he's different. He was the only one who believed Akira; even the adults won't believe him, even you. And yet, you let yourself be dragged by Akira to watch any movements in Kanemasa. Then he suddenly showed up saying that the two of you were being watched.

You also got dragged into digging up Megumi-chan's coffin, to see if she's still in there, rotting like she should be. And to your surprise, she wasn't. There was nothing inside of it, except for some dirt. No Megumi-chan, no rotting corpse, just dirt. No wonder you saw your present lying on the ground when it should have been inside where Megumi-chan used to be.

It was a charm to help her get to the school that she wanted. Well… it's not like it will be any help to her now. You used to believe that Megumi-chan helped you when one of them caught you and almost made you his meal. But it was the charm, and Yuuki-san who saved you. Not her.

Even after he was bitten, he still wants to save you by helping you leave the village.

_"Take this money, Kaori, and go to a relative's or someone's house. Just leave here quick!"_

_"If it's not enough, call me!_

_"Protect your little brother."_ He said as he gave you the money then shoved you into the bus.

Though he himself became a shiki, he's still by your side protecting you. He still has some humanity in him. If it was someone else, you'd probably be dead by now. Something Megumi-chan would do…

Megumi-chan… thinking of her makes your blood boil.

After almost worshiping her and staying at her bed side when she was sick, sending the late summer greeting post card and everything else… what did you get in return?

_''Serves you right', she said.'_

Your eyes began to swell as tears flowed down your cheeks. What did you do to deserve this? Why did Megumi-chan have to do that? Why does she have to make your life more miserable than it already is? With all the dying people here and there, even your family didn't escape from the blood sucking creatures. You're the only one left…

_'No… I still have…'_

"Are you alright?"

You looked up and came face-to-face with him, to the only one you can trust. It doesn't matter if he is a human or a shiki, Yuuki-san is your only exception.

"It's going to hurt but please bear with it!"

Did he think that you're crying because it's going to hurt? His face shows concern and kindness, you smiled inwardly at this. He is a good guy, after all. Whether it's from fatigue or your mental stability issues, you didn't care anymore.

"I'm ready,"

You caught him off-guard, were you being too forward? But after a few seconds, his facial expression showed determination. He placed his hand at the back of your neck then he motions you to tilt your head. You silently obliged to give him more access. He's shaking a bit, was he hesitating? He really is a good guy.

At first, his lips were roaming around, lightly touching the base of your throat. It was like he was searching for something and when he found it, he gently suck on the junction of your neck and shoulder. It made your throat make weird sounds, not even you have heard of. It gave you butterflies in your stomach; your knees are almost giving in.

_"Grab onto me if it hurts so badly…"_

That was the last thing he said before you felt his sharp fangs pierce into your skin. And it hurts… **a lot**. Crying out and gasping at the same time, you dig your nails onto his back. Muffled moans as you reciprocate his actions by biting on his neck, squirming under his grasp. You did everything to make it less painful as he sucks and laps against your skin.

You stayed like that for a good long painful minute. You thought he was going to break you and yet, he was being gentle. He held you for a while, when you can barely stand up. The pain finally subsided and the two of you are now sitting on the ground, enjoying the silence.

"Hey, Kaori… You don't have to do this, you know…"

"But I w-want to, you need blood Yuuki-san. How can we fight them if you get w-w-weak from lack of blood" You said, still a little lightheaded from the amount of blood he took away from you.

He stared at you for a second. Was it weird to offer your blood? He stared at you some more and looked thoughtfully for a moment, then blushed a little. The changes in his facial expression made you smile. He is being cute, you thought as he said:

"Call me Natsuno," and with that, your trail of thoughts has ended. But somehow, it made you happy…

"Okay, Natsuno" you beamed a smile at him, which he returned. You are getting excited for some reason. For now, thoughts of vengeance against Magumi-chan and the whole Shiki Empire were out of your mind. Just being with Yuuki-sa—Natsuno is all you can think about. He spoke again afterwards.

"Oh, and Kaori…"

"Hmm…?"

**"Thanks for the meal."**

**

* * *

**

**BETA: **Keirajoy

_—Nhame_


End file.
